<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dead Holiday [One-Shot] by BloodySkies12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126833">A Dead Holiday [One-Shot]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySkies12/pseuds/BloodySkies12'>BloodySkies12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories and Holidays in the Wasteland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Wastelanders, Before Steel Dawn, Christmas Fluff, Mentioned Allies (Fallout 76), Mentioned Crater Raiders (Fallout 76)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySkies12/pseuds/BloodySkies12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticing the stress of living in the Appalachia Wasteland. The Seventy-Sixer brings back the dead holiday to the wasteland ,which now the story reaches far and wide. Even years after the war, an article is being written about the Seventy-sixer ,and how they brought an pre-war holiday back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories and Holidays in the Wasteland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dead Holiday [One-Shot]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Great War ended , no one really cared about the celebrating; only surviving day by day in the wasteland. Which the Vault dweller noticed during their journey to appeased both Crater and Foundation to take the inoculation. After finishing their mission from the overseer , the Seventy-Sixer talked to Beckett , and Sofia about their plan. They soon agreed to help their friend ,since they wanted to give back. Soon, the Vault dweller left to talk with Paige and Meg about the needed supplies. While the Beckett and Sofia, got to talking to passing traders about info of supplies locations. </p><p> </p><p>                                                    This is the start of the story that will be told for centuries in remnants of the once country, America.</p><p> </p><p> After putting a list together ,the vault dweller gathered their armaments to look for supplies and gifts. They looked far and wide in Appalachia for the perfect gifts. Sometime after, they had arrived back at camp, and with help started to get everything ready for the day to arrive. At exactly December 24, 2103 ,the dweller least their camp in a familiar jolly red Saint Nick Power Armor, and made their way to Foundation. After dropping off the supplies to Paige,  he asked, " I'm grateful for you to take the extra mile getting us supplies, without asking for anything. I got to ask though; why try to bring the supplies now at this day?:"</p><p>"Everyone needs cheer in life and not worry about surviving once in a while", answered the Seventy-Sixer before leaving Paige's office.</p><p> Before leaving, they passed out preserved sweets and pristine toys to the setters of Foundation. They soon left for Crater (after giving supplies to smaller settlements), which others may had called this asinine, but the dweller didn't care. Since, they were taught from their time in the vault that no-one should be excluded ,even if they had a bad backstory. </p><p> Now this day was remembered ,and told by traveling storytellers about the vault dweller in the Santa Claus Power Armor . Even after years, no one remembered the identity of the dweller ,yet only a number remain of the legendary vault, "76".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since this is my first fanfic here, I will be continuing to edit this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>